Nobody's Normal
by P. G. Briella
Summary: Sonata Dusk knows something is different at the new school she's going to. Everyone has special powers, there's characters from video games, but will she stay with her instincts or go to the dark side. FEATURING: THE GAME GRUMPS, ZELDA CHARACTERS, AND MANY MORE!
1. Chapter 1: What is Normal?

To call yourself normal you have to first know what it means. I looked it up. "Conforming to a standard." Well if you are doing that then good job you passed the test of being normal. But I'll tell you now, 101% of people failed this test. No matter who you are, you are different from the rest of us. Even twins are different. If you call yourself "normal" then you're just messing with your mind.

I'm Sonata Dusk, I've always questioned mankind, and maybe that's a good thing. But I've always known that some people are super not normal. Now, I'm not staying these things in a mean way, I'm just trying to prove a point. When I say "super not normal" I mean super powers. I've always admired superheroes, because they're so different, but they accept that and they are proud of it. Some people don't want to be different. They are afraid that they might get picked on. I'm one of those people. These people try to blend in or stay hidden, because they are unaccepting or afraid of their differences. I stay hidden.

Ever since I started high school I've tried to stay hidden, I told no one my name, and I hid myself from the world. I hoped that one day somebody would try to befriend me. I'm now in 10th grade, that still hasn't happened. When you have no friends at least there's no drama.

One day though had changed all of this and my life would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2: Signs

September 29, today was the day that my whole life changed. It started out as a normal day. I was still getting adjusted to my new schedule and mix of classmates. Luckily, I always started out the day with my favorite class, band. I was lead clarinet in symphonic band. This is when the first suspicious thing happened.

We were playing a song that had multiple themes of music. Each different section had a different instrument solo. My solo was for hypnotic/ominous music. Today when I started playing, everybody else stopped playing the background music. I continued playing, but I looked around the room and everyone looked as if they were in a trance. Even the conductor. I stopped playing and everyone else continued very confused. I sat back down and continued playing like nothing happened, but something did.

The second thing happened in P.E. We were running laps around the track. I was holding the first place position. All of a sudden I started levitate. I'm not kidding, I was running in mid air. Then pink butterfly, fairy wings sprouted out from my back. "AAAA! SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed. Everyone was in shock. The few people that I had actually talked to once helped me down. Once I was down on the ground I was able to fold the wings into my sweater. I was embarrassed the rest of the period.

Once I was with the principle I told him everything. They called my parents to come pick me up. I was in tears. I was crying the whole Niagara Falls. They took me home for the rest of the day. I explained everything to my parents in the car. After I was done talking my mom said, "You'll soon have answers to all of your questions."

Once we got home we all sat down on the couch. My dad started by saying, "You are a mutant. You are part siren, part human. You can also fly. You get the siren part from your mother and flying is carried down through her blood. I'm all human." My mother got something from her bedroom. It was a ruby pendant. She started to explain it. "This pendant helps you sing. The energy for you singing power comes from other people's negative energy. What happens to other people when you sing, depends on what you sing. The proper term for what you are is called a Descendant." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. " We've decided to send you to Descendant Academy. The Principal will give you a tour and explain everything. You should pack your bag today. You'll be leaving tomorrow." I started to cry again then I hugged my mom and dad.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

I shoved my bags into the car and fell asleep listening to music. In my dream I was at the new school and every time I would try to make a friend they would reject me. So I ended up hanging out with the bad kids. I woke up suddenly breathing heavily. When I looked outside there was a small cottage. How could this fit over 1000 kids? We got out of the car and someone took my bags for me. There was a man waiting at the door for me. "Hello Sonata, welcome to Descendants Academy. I'm Principal Arin." I slowly walked towards him. As his face came into focus I recognized him as my favorite YouTuber! Arin Hanson, Game-Grump, Egoraptor! "Omg you're Arin Hanson. I've always wanted to meet you. Is Suzy here, is Danny here? What about Ross, Barry, and Kevin?!" "Calm down. They teach here, but this school is not for meet and greets. It's for learning. You'll get time to socialize though. Say goodbye to your parents we're on a schedule." I hugged my parents and I followed him inside. It seemed 100 times bigger on the inside than on the outside.

"First floor is the office, second floor is the cafeteria, third is the ground and earth practice rooms, fourth is the water rooms, fifth is the aerial rooms, sixth is the musical rooms and other rooms, seventh is auditorium, and eighth, ninth, and tenth are the dorms. We also have a basement for other things… You will be staying on the tenth floor. You have two very experienced roommates that are just like you." We got into an elevator and he explained more to me. " We take behavior very seriously here. There are very harsh consequences for certain things. You wouldn't wanna find out what they are."

When we arrived at the floor there were doors decorated with different symbols and words. There were dorms named 'The Benders', ' The Shadows ', and the list went on especially since there were two other floors. My dorm door was decorated with sparkly music symbols and has cursive letters saying, 'The Dazzlings'. There was also a picture of the same ruby pendant that I had.

We knocked and a tall girl probably about 17 answered the door. She had huge orange curly hair in a high ponytail. She wore purple and orange clothes with spikes here and there. She had the same pendant that I did. "Hi there! You must be Sonata Dusk! I'm Adagio Dazzle! Me and Aria will show you around and get you situated! Don't worry Ego we got her." " Ok," The Professor said. When we walked in there was another girl playing a karaoke game. " AND I-I-I-I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU-U-U-U!" She paused, " Oh wait, sorry not you. Oh you're Sonata Dusk aren't you? Pleased to meet you I'm Aria Blaze!" She had purple hair with green streaks in ponytails. She wore a purple jacket over a tank top with sparkly purple jeans. She too had the same pendant. " Are we all related, because we have the same pendants?" I asked. "It's not known for sure, but the Professor says that it might be possible that people with the same powers are brothers and sisters. All we know for now is that we _might_ be cousins," Adagio said. "Oh ok, well I guess that's still kinda cool though," I said.

The main room was split into three by curtains, each one for the each of us. I unpacked my bags and setup everything. Aria barged into my room and handed me some clothes. "HERE! These will look amazing on you!" Within a second she pushed me into the bathroom. I put on the clothes. It was a pink jacket with a fuchsia skirt and pink hightops. I walked out and they practically fangirled. Then Adagio sat me down and got out a huge makeup box. She only put mascara, eyeliner, blush, and a little lip gloss on. I wasn't a big fan of makeup. She backed up and looked at me with a scrunched up face. "Hmmm. Try putting your hair up in a high ponytail, let's see how that looks?" I did so and she looked at me in awe. "PERFECT!" I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look too bad, but I did look different.

We went downstairs for lunch. It was and all you could eat buffet with all kinds of food. I looked at what they had. I grabbed some sushi but just as I was about to leave I looked through the vending machines. There was one labeled video games, I looked inside and there were 1-ups, mushrooms, energy tanks, hearts, elixirs. I grabbed a mushroom. I sat down at an empty table near the back. I tried the mushroom. It was delicious! I immediately felt energized. I continued eating quietly as I looked around at what type of people there were. I saw mermaids, fairies, kids that looked half-dragon even. A couple people specifically caught my eye. Like there was this girl that was just teleporting everywhere, but not smoothly, she looked like a glitch. There was also, wait! _Is that LINK?! OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!_ As I was basically drooling over him someone sat down in front of me and blocked my view. "Sup! My name is Storm Shadows! I'm a bender!" I broke out of my trance and looked at her. She had short brown hair, a jean jacket, and a gold bracelet around each wrist; which was probably for bending stuff.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Sonata Dusk. I'm a siren."

"Oh that's cool! So did you just get here or what? I've been here for about five years. You'll have a lot of fun here, you'll make a bunch of friends really quick I can tell! What was your status at your old school?"

"Oh, well I didn't have many friends and most would call me emo, so yeah…"

"That's alright. You get a chance to start over here. And your first new friend can be me, if you want to be friends."

"Yeah, that would be nice. So how'd you end up here?"

"Well it's a long story so get ready…"

 ****

 **"** **When I was around the age of 7 I used to surf a lot. Every time I would go into the ocean I would catch the biggest waves and other surfers wouldn't. And when I was 5 I could manipulate the waves, but when I told people that I could do those things, they didn't believe me, because I was just a kid. On my 10th birthday I decided to show my parents my powers. They were shocked, but they were furious. Out of anger they sent me here. They said that they still love me, but I didn't care. I was happy to start a new life here where people accepted me." She was about to continue but I interrupted her. "Uhhh why were they mad if you had such a great power?" I asked. "I don't know, they just were," she said. " When I got here I was shy and nervous like you were, but I made a lot of good friends. The professors were also really nice and helpful with my skills. Because of them I've gained a bending ability, I can now bend heat!"**

"Oh that's cool! Can you show me your abilities later?"

"Sure, but I'm going to fencing, and sword lessons after lunch. You can come along. At this school you can go to whatever class whenever you want."

"That's amazing! Sure I'll go! I've always wanted to learn how to swordfight in real life, not just in a video game."

"Lol! Me too!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Hero of Time

When we walked into the sword room there were several kids with one professor. That one professor being Ross O'Donovan! Amazing! "Hi there! This is sword fighting class, just sign in, choose a sword, shield, and have fun!" He said. I signed in. Storm chose a blue twisted sword and a gold shield. I looked around. They had a copy of the Master Sword from 'Legend of Zelda'! I picked it up with a mirror shield(good for Shadow magic). "All you have to do is choose a section and practice with the targets." Storm went over where some of her friends were. I choose a back corner. It was a large room covered in tall grass. _I wonder if there's Pokemon or Rupees in this grass._ The walls were some sort of windows, but it looked like a simulation. The targets were made out of super hard wood. I started practicing.

Then I heard someone walk in. I turned around to see who it was. It was him. Link. _O. M. G._ _I can't even right now_. He had brought his own sword and shield of course. And it turned out to be the REAL Master Sword and Hylian Shield! He walked over to me and chose the practice area right next to mine. I stabbed my foot with the sword. Nope, I'm not dreaming, because that hurt and I'm pretty sure there's blood now. Great, just great. "Hey what's your name and powers?" He asked me. I answered with a quivering voice(thanks to the pain of the sword), "I'm...uh..So-s-sonata D-dusk. Um, I can siren and wings." _Great now I can't even grammar. Sonata get your shit together!_ "Well I'm Link obviously, I'm a descendant from the Link in the Twilight Princess game. If you want I can help you with your sword skills." "Sure that would be great!"

He helped me work on my form, how I should swing the sword, fighting tips, etc. Professor Ross came over to see how I was doing. "Good job! You're not perfect yet, but with practice you'll be ready to fight a herd of minotaurs! And since you have Link helping you I'm sure you'll learn to be battle ready very easily."

"Ok, where do I put my sword and shield when I leave?"

" Oh I almost forgot!"

He went into a back room and got out a scabbard. He got out a box of weapons too. "You can choose one weapon." I choose the bow and arrow, it also had fire, ice, and light arrows. Link spoke up, "Good choice! You should try bomb arrows. I of course have everything. Arrows, bombs, grappling hook, b-" Professor Ross interrupted him,"LINK! Please calm down for Iwata's sake. Geez. Sorry Sonata, he rambles. So, make sure to use your weapons wisely. Always have them on you in case of an emergency. And don't ever, ever, EVER, use them to harm another student on purpose if they are not doing anything to you." "Okay thanks Professor!" I said. _Geez it sure would be cool if there was a Professor Oakes here._

"So where are you heading next?" Link asked.

"Oh, probably music class."

"Cool, can I tag along? I need to practice my ocarina, my harp, my tuba, my guitar, my drums, my conducting, my-"

"Rambling!" I said interrupting him, "And sure you can come along, it would be nice to have another friend."

"Ok!" He said excitedly.

We walked out of the classroom, I called back "Bye Storm see ya later!" Storm looked back at me and waved, while accidentally shooting fire out of her hands and burning half of the equipment. Me and Link hurried out the door, not wanting to witness what happened next. We ran down the halls laughing. I wasn't just laughing, because of Storm's little accident. There was something about Link that when I was around him I was happy. I don't know why but, there's just something special about him.


	5. Chapter 5: The Secrets that Lie Within

When we got to the music class we heard super loud noises. They weren't all good noises. _Sheesh who is the professor here?_ We walked in and I saw the back of a familiar curly head of hair. I was now regretting what I thought earlier. The professor was angrily cursing at students to try to get them to calm down. When he heard walk in he turned around and calmly greeted us. "Wassup Link! Can you try to calm down your friends? Thanks," "No prob Dan, I'm on it." Link said as he rushed away and pulled out his sword. I heard threatening the students with the blade to their throats. "Um is he allowed to do that?" I asked. "Yeah as long as he doesn't hurt the kids. I'm Professor Danny, Sonata right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, Sonata you can play any instrument you want with any music you want there are ten recording room and five copies of each sheet music. Happy playing!"

"Okay cool!" As I walked into the room with the instruments I saw a girl that had cloned herself and she was playing and conducting a whole orchestra! I walked into the room, and it held every instrument in the world! I picked up an alto saxophone and started playing. I grabbed a learning book. Soon I was playing everything! I went into a recording room to sing so that I wouldn't 'hypnotize' anyone. When I walked out I was almost hit in the face by a floating electric guitar. I ducked and said, " WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT?!" I looked to my right and a terrified boy was cowering in the corner. "Um, I'm sorry, I'm still, just learning to use my powers…" He said shyly.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's okay I just got here today."

"Wow, you're really talented with your powers though. I heard you singing in there. The name's Fury, Fury Waters."

"Oh thanks. My name is Sonata Dusk."

I walked around the classroom peeking in through the windows of each recording room. As I looked inside one of them I saw a familiar leather jacket. _Storm!_ I pressed a button that sent a message to the person inside that there was a person outside waiting. I saw her unplug her headphones and put down her guitar. "Ugh, you know there are like five empty rooms, I was in the middle of the song," She said while rolling her eyes. She looked at me and said in shock, "Oh, Sonata! I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you!" She took her guitar out and closed the door, "Do you want to play with me? The song I was recording was Radioactive, do you wanna sing along?"

"Sure! I need to practice singing!"

She started the opening and I started to sing. Soon we had a crowd of people around us I had my back to her and my eyes closed most of the time. The first time I opened my eyes though, I didn't close them, because Link was staring right at me smiling from ear to ear with two thumbs up. And I wasn't sure, but I think he was blushing…

Later we all went to the courtyard to hang out. It was decorated with plants and there were butterflies and birds everywhere. There were benches and of course, the vending machines. Link bought us all some smoothies. I got strawberry and banana, Storm got chocolate and banana, Fury got banana and papaya, and Link got one of those vegetable smoothies. Yuck! That one is my least favorite! We all sat down at a picnic table underneath a cabana covered in vines and flowers. I sat next to Link, across from Storm, and diagonally from Fury. "So, what should I know about this place?" I asked them. Fury answered, " Well, we hold concerts, sports competitions, and everyone's favorite, power competitions. A lot of battles and stuff. If you win in at least one, then you get a ticket to the big party that's actually in 5 months." Link added, "Yeah the parties and battles are cool, but virtually anything you can think of is here." He leaned in towards the center of the table and we leaned in with him to be able to hear him as he whispered, "There's a secret arcade on the first floor that the professors go to every Saturday and Sunday, they let students in only if they can type in a special password. The password goes like this," He got out a piece of paper and wrote something down that looked like this, ↑, ↑, ↓, ↓, ←, →, ←, →, B, A, START. I recognized the code as an old cheat code for video games, it was called the 'Konami Code'. "Oh ok! I'll definitely check it out! Man this school is awesome!" I said. Storm cut in though, " Oh, not everything about this school is amazing and rainbows and unicorns. This school has dark secrets." We were all interested in what she was going to say next.

"About 1,000 years ago there was a great war. It was technology versus magic over the control of Earth. As you can see technology won, but during the war the magic army had transformed an empty cottage into a place for them to rest. It wasn't just a home base for them. Somewhere around here they had a dungeon for their captured soldiers from the other side. They would keep them down there and no one knew what happened to them or what they did to them. Rumors have it, that that dungeon still exist and students are kept down there. But no one knows, because if kids have been down there, they've never gotten out." We all stared at her with our jaws hanging from our mouths. She took a sip of her smoothie and said, "But wait there's more."

" When I first got here the professors were different. They were nicer, more carefree, more childish. But one day that changed. It was like something inside of each of them had snapped, they were meaner stricter, and that's when the rumors about the dungeon started. I was concerned with the well being of the professors, so I started doing research about magical curses and ways to fix them. I figured out that a descendant of the technology army had cursed them somehow, but still to this day I don't know how to undo the spell."

We were all in shock. "But how could this happen? I don't think the professors act weirdly," Fury said. " _That's because you don't know!_ " Storm said irritated. " Sorry if I'm being a little rude, but I really want to help them! Listen, Sonata. Your group has a big three day performance in two weeks starting Thursday. My hypothesis, and I'm not accusing you, is that your group has been playing a part in the professor's weird behavior. They usually sing songs that can negatively influence people. At the performances I secretly sell earplugs that filter out the hypnotizing factor, so that you can hear the music without wanting to kill your B.F.F. I just patent and sell it though, the idea came from me and Fury's friend, Shadow. Anyways I'm getting off track, I need you during the final performance to undo the professor's spell, or at least sing something that can positively influence them. I've studied sirens when I go to surf in the beach room and I've read books about how their powers work. So I know that it will be hard for you to sing something positive so powerful since you guys run off of "negative gasoline". So, will you be willing to do this for me?" It took me a moment to take it all in. I sipped on my smoothie while I did. "Sure, for the professors." I said. "Cool! Thanks that's great," Storm said.

I got a text on my phone. "Oh sorry guys I gotta go for rehearsals," I said. They nodded and everyone started to walk to the building. As I started to walk away I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. I turned around and it was Link. "Meet me at the rose garden at 7 tonight."


	6. Chapter 6: The War

Now I don't know about you, but that just seemed suspicious. When I got to my room Aria and Adagio weren't there. There was a note on my dresser. "Meet us in the dance room. ~Adagio" I made sure I had my weapons and I left. I was able to find the dance room next to the music room. It was about the same size as the music room. I found them standing in the center talking to some nymphs. "Oh! Sonata you're here!" Adagio said a little too loudly. Everyone turned to look at me. I noticed that there was no instructor here, probably because we just make up our own routines. Every wall was a mirror. Aria introduced me, "Everyone, this is our new member of our group! Sonata Dusk!" Everyone rushed over to me to ask questions. They acted like I was a celebrity. Adagio spoke up, "Everyone! She just got here she's not used to the attention! You're gonna get used to it Sonata, we're the talk of the school, the crème de la crème."

We walked in front of the class. A cyclops girl started to play a song from her phone. Aria said, "Don't worry just follow me you'll get the hang of it. This is the first song that we sing at concerts." The music started. I had never heard it before but I decided to look in the mirror across the room and followed Aria. The steps weren't that hard. We also had to sing the backup vocals. Everyone in the room had the special earplugs in. We rotated during the verses. Adagio had the first verse, Aria had the second one, and I had the bridge. When my part came up the lyrics just came naturally. "Hush, little baby, drink your spoiled milk. I'm fucking crazy, need my prescription filled. Do you like my cookies? They're made just for you. A little bit of sugar, but lots of poison, too."

When we finished we rotated and we ended up in our original position, and we all started the chorus again. I didn't think anything of the lyrics. They seemed almost normal. But something inside of me thought that they weren't right. But whatever! When we finished everyone clapped and took out the earplugs. Adagio called over the crowd, "Thank you, thank you! Don't forget to buy tickets to our concert next week! $10 per person! $30 for front row!" The crowd got even louder with joy. Aria pushed me off the stage and into the crowd. The crowd held me up on my back. I laughed and shouted with them. This was the happiest that I had ever been.

We did a few small routines after that for a new song and then we went back to the room. "So, Sonata what do you think of this place?" Adagio asked.

"It's really cool! I've already made some new friends and I've gotten to know more about this place!"

Aria asked, "What kind of _things_ of this place have you learned?" I suddenly knew that they were onto me.

"Oh, you know, how the professors have a secret video gaming life." I hoped that they would buy it.

Aria's face lit up, "You play videogames too?! All three of us have to go tonight!"

"Oh, sorry, but a friend asked to meet me somewhere tonight and it seems pretty important," I said.

"Oh, ok…" Aria said looking pretty upset.

"But don't worry I'll be able to go tomorrow hopefully," We walked into our room and I found a note on my bed. ~ _Meet me in room 923~_ It didn't have a name or anything so I got cleaned up, put some food in one of my gear bags and went out.

When I got to the room the only thing on the door was the number. _I wish I would've made my death wish sooner_. I opened the door and a burst of smoke came out and before I knew it there were fireballs and icicles coming towards my face. Luckily a hand pulled me inside before I got hit. I just stood there with my eyes closed still holding the hand. The hand wrenched itself away from my grasp. I slowly opened my eyes and I was inside what looked like an old laboratory and multiple of the same person. "Hello, Sonata Dusk right? I'm Shadow Shadows. I have the power of telekinesis, to teleport, read minds,vaguely and best of all, time travel. Let me guess you're about to ask a lot of questions, go on."

"Well first of all I am a siren and I can fly. And second of all, how did you manage to duplicate yourself?" I asked.

"Through extensive research, I figured out how to time travel and bring back myself from one minute into the future. I've brought you here to show you something. Sonata you know about the Great Mystic War that was a thousand years ago, correct?"

"Um, yes…" I replied unsure.

"Well I've been watching you and I think it's time that I show you the war in person. Would you like to come with me?"

Before I could answer he walked over to a...police box? "It's called a Tardis if you were wondering," He said with a bit of sass. I walked over with him. We walked inside and it seemed like a whole other room inside of it! He hit a few buttons and it felt like nothing happened. He picked up a sonic pen and unlocked the door. We walked outside and it immediately smelled like smoke. There was debris everywhere. He handed me a small test tube with a black mucky liquid inside. It smelled like tar.

"Don't worry about it's appearance, it will make you invisible and only I will be able to hear you," He assured me. I took the test tube up to my mouth and drank it like a shot. I felt light headed for a second, but then it wore off. "Yep you should be invisible now," Shadow said. He walked towards what looked like a house. It was made out of cement and wasn't exactly that attractive. We walked inside and we saw all sorts of creatures like the ones at the school. It looked like a hospital inside. He sat down on a bench and asked me, " Do you know who your parents were? Maybe we can see them. I've already visited my parents, I thought I would share the wealth."

"Well my parents at home said that it was my ancestors that carried down the mutant genes," I said. He looked at me with a half shocked, half confused face. "Um… Sonata that isn't possible. I studied genes when I was figuring out who my parents were and for a person to be a mutant their direct biological parents have to be mutants too. Are you sure your parents weren't mutants?"

"No… I would've known if they were. They promised to tell me everything the day that I discovered my powers." I started to question certain things. _I couldn't possibly be… No… No way._ Shadow started talking again, "Well the only explanation is that, and I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Sonata, you're adopted."

I felt the color drain from my face. I ran outside crying into the battlefield. I heard Shadow call after me multiple times. I collapsed in front of a dead soldier and started bawling. I put my face in my hands and I felt Shadow gently pull me up and guide me towards the Tardis. I sat down on the ground and stopped crying, but I just closed my eyes and layed down on the floor. It was cold. _I wonder if I can be the floor. Floors don't have parents_.

Once we got back to the dorm I got my things and opened the door. "Sonata I'm sorry, I really am." I heard Shadow say from behind me. I sighed and said, "It's not your fault, I would've found out sooner or later. You have nothing to do with me being adopted. I'll talk to you later Shadow, kay? No hard feelings."

"Okay," he said. I left the room and went to mine. I checked my phone and looked outside. It was almost sunset. I got cleaned up a bit and decided to go out to the rose garden like Link asked me. What more bad news could I get?


	7. Chapter 7: The Question

I ate a red velvet cupcake at the cafe and made my way outside. Nobody was really there. I followed red rose petals towards a red rose arch thingy. An X marked the spot. I patiently waited. Then all of a sudden I heard a large thunk behind me. "GODDAMN THIS FUCKING HOOKSHOT!" I giggled and looked behind me. It was Link of course. His hookshot was stuck in the arch. He finally wrenched it out and walked underneath the arch.

"Oh, you saw that?" He said, blushing.

"Yeah, but it was kinda funny," I said, giggling. He groaned and blushed even more.

"Well, um… You're probably wondering why I asked you to come out here. Well, uh…" He said. He bent down on one knee and got out a HEART CONTAINER.

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend, forever and always," He said. _Omg how can I say no?! Wait! What about Zelda?!_

"Uh, before I say anything what about Princess Zelda?" I asked.

"Oh, she got killed by a descendant of the Hydra. I didn't really care. She was too annoying and I figured I would never get out of the friendzone with her," He said without a care. _Well then…_

"Well then I guess my final answer is yes!" I said with joy.

"Thanks it really means alot to me," He said with a smile. We walked around outside for a little bit and just talked about random things. One of the things that we had in common was that we're both orphans. _Yay…_

We both departed at the sound of the bell. We said our goodbye's and went our separate ways. He called for his horse, Epona, and went into the woods. I decided to try flying to the roof of the school. I fluttered around almost crashing into the building multiple times. I finally made it up to the top. I saw a person in a purple bunny hood sitting at the other edge. I didn't wanna be rude, but I wanted more friends. "Hey, I'm Sonata! What's your name?" I said in a bubbly tone. I saw a quick flash of their face before they turned back around and jumped off the roof. I gasped and ran to the edge, but there was nothing on the ground. I looked around everywhere, but all I saw was a fire rod near where he was sitting. _It must be his._ I picked it up, being careful not to activate it. It had a name in cursive on one side. " _Property of Ravio, return if found. "_ I flew up and scanned the area. I spotted him jumping into a hole in the ground. I dived towards the ground and straight into the hole. I tiptoed around and found him.

"HEY YOU LEFT YOUR FIRE ROD ON THE ROOF!" I yelled. I heard a crash in another room. I ran towards the source of the sound. "Ugh… Ouch… For the love of Hylia… " He was laying on the floor underneath a pile of rupees and broken pots. "Here let me help," I said while beginning to pick up pieces of pots. He spawned a giant hammer and hit me on the head with it. "NO, THANK YOU! You have helped enough! Now, thank you for my fire rod, but you shall be leaving now." He snatched the fire rod from my hands and stood up, brushing off the debris from the broken pots. He was a bit taller than me, but seeing him up close I realized he wasn't that much of a big bad wolf. I made a fake sad face to get him to feel sorry for me.

"Sorry, I've just had a rough day. My name is Ravio. I'm from a lesser known Zelda game, so I have few friends. I can spawn weapons out of thin air. Not that useful if you ask me, but I've trained myself to have the agility and speed of a rabbit. I'm not that social though that's why I ran away from you," He explained.

"Don't worry I just got here today. It's been a long day for me too. I'm Sonata, I'm a siren and I can fly. I'll see you around I guess," I said and smiled as I walked out. He waved bye to me and I waved back.

I made my way back to the school. Once I got up to my room I changed into pajamas and watched some YouTube on my phone. Aria and Adagio came in dying of laughter.

"Oh, we need to do that more often Aria! You should come with us next time Sonata!" Adagio said. Aria went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Uh, what were you guys doing?" I asked. I was curious, but unsure of what to come next.

"Well, we do this thing it sorta helps us, like, practice for the performances! We have people volunteer to be hypnotized! And if there's no volunteers by the end of the week then we go out and find people that need our help," Adagio said cheerily. Aria came out of the bathroom in her pajamas. She didn't have her ponytails in so her hair almost reached the ground.

"YEAH LIKE TODAY WE HYPNOTIZED THIS DUDE TO GET HIM TO "ACCIDENTALLY" GET HIS FRIEND TO CATCH BOTH OF THEM ON FIRE! It was super fun," Aria yelled at the top of her lungs. A part of the wall opened up to reveal the dorm next door and a person clothed in a black robe and hood.

"Can you please be quiet! We're trying to do a sacrifice. You should know the drill, we sacrifice on Friday's and summon on Saturday's," They said with a raspy voice. Behind them I saw a possessed looking body floating above a glowing red circle. They closed up the hole in the wall and I gave Adagio and Aria very confused looks.

"Uh, who exactly were these two people?" I asked.

"I think their names were, Fury and Storm?" Adagio said, tapping her chin. I felt the color drain from my face.

"FURY AND STORM, THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS!" I screamed. I ran out the door still in my pajamas. I ran to Storm's dorm. I bursted through the door without even knocking. The room was covered in water, ice, rocks, and fire. About 10 kids stared at me, all of them varying in ages, but most of them had some sort of element in their hand or on their face. Storm's face was engulfed in fire. One kid stepped forward, he looked like he was about 18 or 17.

"Yo, I'm Jay, I'm the leader of 'The Benders'. What authority do have to be here without our permission or not knowing anyone. I am the one with the authority to kick you out. State your name and group," He lectured.

"Sonata Dusk, Dazzlings. I am here to see Storm Shadows," I said without hesitation.

"A DAZZLING. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I AM SUCH A HUGE FAN! ARE YOU A NEW MEMBER!? CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" He fangirled. He held out his wrist and got out a tattoo gun from out of nowhere. _I don't think I'm supposed to do this, but whatever._ I took the gun and signed his wrist in cursive and put an eighth note and the end.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! I GOTTA GO SHOW MY BUDDIES. Cough, cough, you're allowed to go in." He ran to the elevator.

"Sup, Sonata. Come inside. What do you wanna talk about?" Storm said. She lead me inside.

"Yo, Alex can you give us a cloud?" She asked a girl who had about three bracelets on. "Sure," She replied. She spawned a cloud and we jumped on it and it floated up to the ceiling. Storm still had fire on her face. She sprayed water on her face from her hand.

"Well, I just found out what happened to you and Fury this afternoon."

She stared at me with a blank expression, "Uh well yeah, I don't really care. Once we're through with our plan the Dazzlings will be gone!" She looked very confident with herself, but I started to doubt myself. "About that… What if something happens during the plan. What if people get hurt?!" I asked her. She looked down at the people on the ground throwing around fire and water. She let out a heavy sigh. "Listen Sonata, I have just met you, but I know we're going to be great friends. So I promise, to never hurt you, no matter what happens. Can you return the promise?" She said. I felt like crying. I knew that in the future, I would have to hurt people. I don't why, but for some reason I knew. I sniffed. "Yeah, I can. I promise." We jumped off the cloud. Jay was back from fangirling. I waved goodbye to everyone. I walked to Fury's dorm for the same reason that I went to Storm's.

I went down to floor nine and knocked on a door that said 'Mind Powers'. _Wow, I think they deserve the award for most original name._ I waited for like 5 minuets till a note slipped out from under the door. "CHARA STOP BOTHERING ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO YOUR STUPID PARTY! -FURY WATERS. P.S. But can you bring back some cake? Please?" After I was done reading it I punched the door down and walked inside. The room was dark with one candle next to a bed. Fury looked at me. He moved his hand and the broken pieces of the door went back into place and fused together. "Hey sorry for what happened earlier with Adagio and Aria. I had nothing to do with it and I wanted to make sure that you're okay," I apologized. He looked at me and nodded. "It's okay. I'm used to it. They do it all the time and to them I'm their "#1 customer". It's a joke, I hate them. Hopefully after you break the curse they'll leave. And it will all be thanks to you!" He smiled as he spoke the last sentence. I got a lump in my throat. I couldn't speak I was about to cry. I returned the smile best I could and gave him a hug and left.

I burst down in tears. When I got to the tenth floor I looked out over the balcony. I started sobbing. I didn't know how I knew, but I knew that when we performed for our concert in two days. Everything and everyone would go down, and I would go down with them.


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbyes

I woke the next morning with Aria and Adagio hovering over me. "WAKE UP STUPID! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO SLEEP IN!" Aria screamed at me. I looked at them confused, I had no idea what was going on and they looked like they were not joking around.

I got dressed and ready for the day. When I came out of the bathroom Adagio was giving me a look like she wanted to kill me. "Sonata, you know what we're talking about. You know about our plans for the concert. Don't play stupid with us. Now we need to get down to the practice rooms and practice our songs and choreography."

We hurried down to the practice rooms and practiced for what felt like three hours. When we were finished I checked the time. 8:00 am. _They woke me up at 5?! Who does that?_ I was starving. I went down to the cafe and got a chocolate donut and a mocha frappuccino. I took it outside and watched some kids play sports. All of a sudden I heard something fall down behind me. I flinched and I turned around slowly. Of course. Of all people it had to be it was of course… Link. He had landed face first onto the grass. I looked up at the roof and his grappling hook was hanging from the edge of the roof. It fell down onto his head and he let out a muffled cry of pain. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. He cried in pain a little bit more. I helped him up with my one free hand (my other hand being occupied with my coffee). He got up and brushed off the dirt and grass off his tunic. Then he took out a red potion and above his head 10 heart containers appeared, only 3 of them filled with red, but as he drank the potion the rest of them filled with a red color. _Totally not blood right?_

"So, what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Uh..I-I-I, um, totally not stalking you right? Cause, um, hehe, that would be weird, right? I was grabbing a bite to eat!" He replied nervously.

I laughed some more. "On the roof?" I hugged him and we walked around the field and talked. I saw some fruit trees. Upon scanning them for fruit I saw a perfect peach hanging on the top of a tree. I had already finished my food so I decided to climb the tree to get it.

"Hold on, I'm going to climb the tree." I walked towards the tree while Link waited and watched. I began climbing it. I didn't climb many trees when I was younger, but when I did I was boss. I made sure to grab only the strong branches and step on whatever ones I had grabbed onto. The peach was just within my reach, but then my foot slipped and I crashed through the branches. It felt like I was falling 50 feet from the ground. I braced myself for the impact of the ground and the breaking of my bones. Except I didn't hit the ground, I fell into something soft. I opened my eyes and I was in the arms of him, Link. He smiled at me and I smiled back and hugged him. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I jumped down and I drew my bow and arrow instead. I made a perfect hit on the branch and the peach fell down to the ground. I picked up the peach from the ground and ate it. I threw the pit on the ground afterwards.

"Hey I was wondering since today is the concert maybe we and our friends could have some fun before it?" He asked. I tilted my head to the side and gave him a confused face. "The game room. Me, you, Fury, Storm, and Shadow. We could all go there later? Would that be okay? Maybe 6:00?" He further explained. I nodded my head in agreement. And I told him that I would be there later.

I took the elevator to the first floor with Storm and Fury. Shadow was already there, because, well he's basically Doctor Who. After wandering around the room for a bit, we finally found a secret door. There was an old NES game controller on the wall next to the door. I entered the Konami Code and a slot in the door opened up. I saw a female set of green eyes and perfect winged eyeliner. "SUZY!" I yelled in excitement. She laughed a little and opened up the door. Holy crap. This is where it is. THE GAME GRUMPS BASE. HOLY SHEEIT. I looked all around and it looked exactly like it did in the videos. Then I saw Link and Shadow sitting on the couch playing Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U. I grabbed a Wii U Pro controller and jumped onto the couch next to Link. Storm sat on my left taking the corner seat, Link sat on my right, Shadow sat to the right of Link, and Fury just used his telekinesis to hover above us all.

"Woah there, hold on. Who said you five could all just come to hang out here?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. We all turned around and shouted when we saw him, "BARRY!"

"Uhh no, I didn't say."

"Oh Arin and Dan did." Link said. We all nodded in agreement. We all began to battle in Smash Bros. I chose Robin from Fire Emblem: Awakening. Link chose, himself. Myzell chose Charizard. Storm chose Lucario. Shadow chose Corrin. We all battled to the death. Of course I won. I had been training since I was 5 years old. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I BEAT YOU ALL" I bragged. "Whatever!" Fury said, obviously used to being beat (at everything). Link threw the controller down and cursed, and Storm just cracked her knuckles. Shadow did nothing, but just focus on the battle. We played a couple more rounds and everyone ended up winning at least once. Then we went of to each play our own games.

Storm went to go play Skyrim, Fury started playing Pokemon Fire Red, Shadow started playing Pokemon Leaf Green, Link started playing Ocarina of Time, and then there was me. I had never had access to PC games growing up and I had always seen them being played on YouTube. I sat down at a computer and loaded up Steam. I finally found what I was looking for and created a new file. Undertale. It was beautiful. Just like I had watched online and read and drew. I managed to make it to Temmie Village by doing the Pacifist run. Ross, who had played on Game Grumps, came over to me and said, "If you like the game so much then you should check out room 805. All of the people from Undertale are students here." My face lit up with glee, but then I remembered, my concert was tonight, I was probably going to die.

"Cool," I replied calmly. I saved the game and shut it off. I got a soda and hugged everyone goodbye for the night. They shouted as I left, "GOOD LUCK AT THE CONCERT!" I thanked them and left. I took the elevator up to the tenth floor and went out to the balcony. I flew up to the roof and ran to the edge that overlooked the concert area outside. It was dusk. I honestly didn't care if anyone was around, I just started crying.

Tonight would be the night I fail.

Tonight would be the night I die.


	9. Chapter 9: The Concert

When I got to my room Adagio and Aria were already ready and warming up for the show.

"What are you waiting for get in the bathroom and get ready!" Aria said. I walked into the bathroom and on the sink was a dress. It looked sorta like the outfit that they had given me on the first day. But instead it was a dress. _Ugh._ I got ready and decided to warm up with them. We practiced our songs and our choreography. I dreaded every minute flying to the stage. We finally landed in the back. It was outside. It was twilight. Bats flew in the sky, but knowing this school they were probably vampires. And guess what they were. All of the seats were full and some people were just hovering in midair. Adagio gave us a pep talk, but I was zoning out. I didn't want to do this. I never wanted to hurt anyone. But now I have to.

All of a sudden I heard a loud booming voice. "Beauties and Gentle Beauties, WELCOME! TONIGHT'S SPECIAL SHOW THAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE DAZZLINGS!" _I know that voice! Mettaton! From Undertale!_ I peeked out of the stage curtain just a bit, and sure enough it was him. In all of his robotic glory. I hyperventilated for a minute. Not because of him, but because of the amount of stress that I had for the moments to come. Everyone started cheering and screaming. We got in position and the music started. The curtains rose and we started to sing.

"Welcome to the show  
We're here to let you know  
Our time is now  
Your time is running out

Feel the wave of sound  
As it crashes down  
You can't turn away  
We'll make you wanna stay

We will be adored  
Tell us that you want us  
We won't be ignored  
It's time for our reward  
Now you need us

Come and heed us  
Nothing can stop us now!"

As we sang I saw the earbuds pop out of everyone's head. Green smoke started to form everywhere and go into our necklaces. Adagio and Aria had a sinister smile upon their faces. The people's eyes started to glow red and they started to look like zombies. I searched the crowd, and there they were. My friends, Fury, Storm, Shadow, and Link. All under our spell. That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. Something inside of me just snapped. I lashed out at my fellow Dazzlings.

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONES IN CONTROL?! I NEVER WANTED TO DO THIS! I NEVER SIGNED UP TO DO THIS! I QUIT!" As I said the last words I launched myself at the other two and started attacking them. I felt someone grab my arms and pull me back. Adagio got up with a bloody nose and brushed herself off. Aria remained on the ground passed out. "Well, well, well. I guess the newbie doesn't quite understand her power's potential yet. Professor do it." I felt a needle on my neck and after that everything went black.

I woke up with a terrible headache, but it eventually wore off. I got up and the room was completely dark. I fumbled around on the ground and found my sword. I couldn't find my bow and arrows, or my shield. I managed to stand up and wield my sword. All of a sudden a dim light came on in front of me. I saw figure standing about 10 feet away from me. They held a giant blue spear that seemed to light up. They turned around to face me. I recognized the face as soon as we locked eyes. Storm.


	10. Chapter 10: Betrayal

I gasped. She had the face like she was about to kill me. _But we made a promise, she can't break it or…._ "So, I asume you know what just happened?" She asked with absolutely no chill. "Um… I don't have a complete understanding, but I-" Before I could finish my sentence she cut me off. "Of course you don't. Allow me to explain, you ignorant swine. You failed the mission. Partly. The Dazzlings have been expelled and their necklaces were discovered to be fakes while you have the real one. But. You guys cast a mind controlling spell on _everyone._ Link hates you now, Shadow doesn't know who you are, and Fury doesn't really care about anyone that much. And for myself. Well, you broke our promise, so I don't see why I shouldn't hold up my side of the promise anymore." She explained. I gasped and started crying. "STORM THIS IS NOT YOU. I CAST A SPELL ON YOU. LISTEN TO ME. I'M SORRY!" She made a motion to silence me. Her eyes started glow red, she prepared to attack, and started singing?

Turn around kid, it'd be a crime,

If I had to go back on the promise that I made for you,

so don't step over that line,

Or else, friend, you're gonna have a bad time.

But kids like you don't play by the rules,

And kids like me,

it ain't easy to be played for fools,

So let's go, let the room get chiller...

Let's go, DIRTY BRAINWASHER.

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able,

Guess you've figured now that mercy's off the table.

I can tell you're getting really sick of trying,

But I think you're just mad you keep dying.

You're not gonna win, we'll be here together,

Fighting in this dungeon forever.

I know you just get back up each time I beat ya',

But I'll always be right back here to meet ya'.

I know you're made of

Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove.

This is where it stops,

This is where it ends.

If you want to get past me,

Well, you better try again.

But no matter how I stall you,

You don't give up your attack.

Do you just like the feeling

Of your sins CRAWLING on your back?

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.

You should know by now that mercy's off the table.

Think that you can try to spare me like I'm some pawn?

Well, you didn't spare my friends, so GET DUNKED ON!

I know you made my friends all disappear,

But everything they cared about is why I'm here.

I am their mercy, I am their vengeance,

I am DETERMINATION.

I know you're made of

Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove.

But I think I'm stronger than you

I had never heard Storm sing, but it was pretty good. But the weird thing was green smoke started to form again. _Just like in the concert! Green=Envy! I'VE CRACKED THE CODE!_ The whole time she was singing she was fighting me. I wasn't that focused, so I ended up with a huge gash in my left leg and smaller cuts on my whole body. When she stopped singing, I decided to counterattack.

I didn't know what I got into

Somehow I can't go back even if I really wanted to

So what more can I do?

Here at the end, it's just me and you

I never wanted to play by all the rules

A knife in hand, I'm playing out the part of the fool

So here we go, you can judge me thoroughly

It's too late for apologies.

Go ahead and just hit me since you're able

We know my determination is unstable

I'm not even mad because I keep on dying

But I don't even know why I'm trying.

This isn't what I want, yet it's what I asked for

Curiosity over all my morals

I took away our perfect, happy ending

Resetting the world despite the warnings

Right now I'm made of LOVE ahh… of LOVE ahh…

I know who you are, you remember who I am

We knew that once in a timeline, we had grown to be good friends

And yet I killed your brother without giving him a chance

Every time you throw me down, I hope you kill me once again.

So go ahead and just hit me since you're able

All the sin that I can feel is unbearable

If I could only hit you once it would be over

But the consequences last forever

The flowers are in bloom as the birds will tell

It's a beautiful day to be burning in Hell

You gave me advice, I chose genocide,

But I know how to make it right.

I am made of LOVE ahh… but I will surrender.

I was trying to attack her, but instead of green smoke it was light blue. I remember learning in psychology class in my old school, that light blue meant forgiveness. We continued fighting. Once I finished singing she stopped and she looked like she was out of the curse. I knew what I had to do. But I was doing it for a reason. She looked at me with forgivingness and started to say something, but before she could say anything I swung at her legs. They both had giant gashes on them from my sword. "S-s-s… nota… save… the others… I still believe in you…"

" I'M SORRY, OK?! I HAVE TO DO IT! I NEEDED TO KNOW THAT YOU WERE OUT OF THE CURSE AND I WANT YOU TO STAY HERE!" I yelled while crying. I hugged her and she hugged back. I let go and she nodded her head. Since my leg was already cut I had to limp around. I searched my pockets for anything, like matches, but I didn't find anything. Then in a far corner of the room I heard something like a car engine. I limped over there as fast as possible and the headlights of a pickup truck came on and scared me and I fell down. A person inside helped me up and as soon as I got up I recognized the face. "Ravio!" He smiled at me. He got out of the car and got out some medical equipment. He cleaned the wound in my leg and stitched it up. I had only gotten stitches once when I was kid in preschool. From what I remember I was playing on the playground and I hit my head. After that he wrapped my leg in gauze. I was still limping.

"I'm going to get you out of here. Get in the car and buckle up." I limped around to the other side of the car and got in the passenger's seat. He got in the driver's seat and started the car. "Um, how exactly are we getting out? Storm has the key. And we're underground." I asked. "Ugh fine." He replied. He got out of the car and picked up Storm and put her in the back seat. "I don't have the key." She said weakly. Ravio rolled down the window and stuck out his hand. He made some sort of motion towards the wall that we were facing. A portal opened up and lead out to the front of the school. He drove into the portal and appeared in front the school and slammed on the brakes. I lurched forward and my head almost hit the dashboard. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THAT?" I yelled.

"I OPENED UP A PORTAL TO THE FRONT OF THE SCHOOL, WE HAD TO GO FAST OR ELSE IT WOULD CLOSE AND WE WOULD ALL DIE!" He yelled back. I leaned back in my seat and didn't reply. "Sorry ok? Listen, I was going to wait to tell you this, but even after the spell was broken, Link, he um, he… well… I guess you could say that he doesn't want to be with you…. anymore…. " Near the end his voice started to trail off. I looked at him, my jaw hanging from my face. I closed my mouth and looked straight ahead. I tried to hold the tears in. They eventually came rolling down my face. I tried to hold in the screams, just like I did when I was back home, when I was depressed, and bullied. It brought back terrible memories. I would cry myself to sleep and worst of all I had thoughts of suicide. When I found my new powers I thought things would be different. Things could be better, but apparently things didn't change. I screamed, I cried, I let it all out. I put my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I felt a hand on my back and arms wrap around me. I knew it was Ravio, it wasn't Storm since she was knocked out in the back. I cried even more. I couldn't do this.

I sat up again, and looked outside the window. "It's okay," I said. I can't recall how many times I've said that in my lifetime and how many of those times its been a lie, like right now. I got out of the car and walked towards the back of the school where the concert was. Surprisingly the Sun was already starting to rise. I saw people walking and talking to each other and apologizing. I remembered what Storm had told me, that Aria and Adagio were fakes, they left. I looked around for Fury and Shadow. I found them talking to each other. They turned to look at me and ran towards me with open arms. They both gave me big hugs. "SONATA WHILE I WAS UNDER THE CURSE I LEARNED THAT I AM A SORCERER!" Fury screamed excitedly. Shadow rolled his eyes, "I saw everything that happened between you and Storm, because you know, time travel is the best power." Fury glared at him, but decided it was pointless to argue with him. I sighed, "Well at least something good came out of this. Guys I'm leaving Descendant Academy. I'm going home. It won't be any different." "

"WHAT! NO SONATA!" I heard from behind me. I saw Ravio carrying Storm on his back and running towards me. He approached me out of breath and put a hand on my shoulder. Once he started breathing normally he looked me in the eyes and said, "Sonata you can't leave, you've made new and better friends here, and I love you."


	11. Chapter 11: The End

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. My mind was racing. _If Ravio is the opposite of Link, then that means he's loyal. And caring. Link obviously was not that._ He was still staring right at me. I wasn't sure what to say. To be honest though I did like him more than Link. Fury and Shadow kinda just walked off to give us some privacy. "WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE AM I? WHAT TIME IS IT?" Storm screamed as she woke up. She tried to stand on her legs, but because of me attacking her, she was unstable. Ravio gave her some crutches. "Thanks, but you didn't answer my question. HEY FURY!" She quickly hobbled over to Fury and Shadow a couple feet away. I looked back at Ravio, "Me too." He smiled like a kid opening Christmas presents. He hugged me and I hugged back. We heard a school bell. "That's only been used when there's an announcement in the front courtyard." We all rushed to see what was going to happen.

All of the professors were standing in the front and a crowd gathered in front of them facing them, eager to hear what they were going to say. Ross handed Arin the microphone. "Today, was a very eventful day. Curses were cast, and all curses were broken. That means, that we, the professors, are no longer cursed." Cheers rang throughout the crowd. "Quiet down please," Danny said. "Thank you Dan. Now as we've recently discovered the casters of the spell were the Dazzlings, two were fakes, one remains. And that one, broke the spell. She learned to reverse her magic and use it for good, not for bad like we thought. That one Dazzling is, SONATA DUSK!" Applause and cheers for me rang throughout the crowd. Somebody pushed me up to the front. I turned to face everyone and smiled. I found Link in the crowd, he wasn't upset, but he was with Zelda, turns out she wasn't eaten by a Hydra. Liar. We made eye contact, but then he looked away like nothing happened. I smiled at the crowd. "Everything will be better now that the curse is broken. You are all dismissed," Arin said as he finished the announcement. I started to walk off. "Except for you five." He stopped me. I turned around and my friends gathered around me. "He should be here any minute." Danny suspiciously said. We turned to look towards the gate that surrounded the school. Just then a black limo pulled up. A man in a tuxedo and black sunglasses. He looked almost like a robot. "Good morning Mr. Hanson, Mr. Avidan, and the rest of you. I was sent here to deliver a message to Sonata Giovanna Dusk. _Ugh why did he have to say my middle name? THERE'S A REASON WHY I DON'T SAY IT_. I stepped forward, "That is me. What do you have to say?"

"I am here to tell you that your twin, Raven Emily Dusk, has run away and is in danger. She left a note. I think you should read it." He handed me a crumpled up piece of notebook paper. I read it out loud. "I am running away. That's it. You can chase after me, I honestly don't care at this point. I'm done with this whole school. If you want to try to _save_ me then get me my sibling that I supposedly have. How am I supposed to know if it's true or not. This school is built off of lies. - Raven E. Dusk ."

"HOLY CRAP YOUR SISTER SOUNDS BADASS!" Storm said. I looked at her weirdly. I looked at the man. "Well do you want to save her or not?" I nodded my head.

The man looked at me with a blank expression. I looked back at everyone, the professors, Ravio, Storm, Fury, and Reflecting. Tears started to swell up in my eyes. I started bawling and I ran towards Ravio and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I released him and smiled. Still sad, I gave hugs to everyone else. "I'm sorry everyone, but I have to save her, just like I saved you and you saved me. Now it's time to find my family." Everybody else nodded and waved goodbye. I picked up my bags and put them in the car. I closed the trunk and got into the back. The man got in and locked the doors. I waved goodbye once more and then for the first time I saw Storm cry. I had to look away or else I would cry again. I put on my headphones and closed my eyes. As we exited the gates I reminded myself that nobody's normal and neither am I.


	12. Epilouge: Not over yet

Since Sonata's gone I guess I'll take over the story here. Hello I am Fury K. Archer. Don't ask what my middle name is. It's been about a month since Sonata left and none of us have found a way to contact her. I was sitting peacefully in my new dorm, since my powers had evolved and I was the only sorcerer in the school I got a room all to myself. Anyways, I was enjoying the silence and reading a sorcery book when I heard knocking on my door. Before I could say anything Ravio came in crying like a baby. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. YOU HAVE TO CAST A SPELL TO SEE WHERE SHE IS. I MISS HER ALREADY. WAAAAAHH. PLEASE FURY. FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEE." He cried as he threw himself onto my bed. I scooted away from him and opened one of my new books. "Fine. I found a really difficult spell, but it allows us to see her exact location and see what she's doing, with restrictions of course."

"What do you mean 'restrictions'?" Ravio asked curiously. "Ugh, you wouldn't want to see her sleeping. That would be boring and creepy." I replied. "Well can you at least try to do it?" He pleaded. I decided it was the only thing that would get him to shut up and leave me alone. "Alright let's go. I call Storm and Shadow to meet us in the front," I said. As we walked down there I thought about what we were going to do. Maybe it was a pretty good idea. To be honest, I was kind of concerned about Sonata, and I was interested about this sister of hers.

When we got down to the front yard I placed my book down and called the other two. Storm arrived, but by water. She was surfing a wave right through the front door! Shadow appeared from his Tardis behind us. "Okay guys here we go," I said as I prepared the spell. I moved my arms around in complex motions. Some would say it would look like I was going crazy, but if I made one wrong move then the whole spell would go wrong. I prepared to say the incantation. "Disapparate, accio, aparecium, priori incantato, apparate Sonata." Everyone else of course looked at me like I was losing my mind, but apparently they have never seen a real sorcerer. All of a sudden a light blue semi-transparent globe appeared above the book on the ground. It marked a red dot on what looked like North America. I looked closer and it turned out to be Canada?! That's where her sister is?!

"Well, where is she?" Storm impatiently asked. I gulped and decided to tell them the surprising truth.

"Uh, well she's alive! Um, she is also in America! North America… "

"Fury just tell us where she is!" Shadow demanded. I didn't want to make Shadow mad.

"Canada… "

Ravio's face went from happy surprise, to realization, to sadness. "NOOOO SHE'S LIKE 2,000 MILES AWAY. WE WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE HER FOREVERRRRRR!" He cried the whole Niagara Falls. "Well she'll come back soon. Listen, if it makes you any happier then we can do this everyday until she comes back," I said to try to calm him down. He stopped crying, "Really? You would do that for me?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever floats your boat. Just let's not get too sappy here," I said as I backed away from him and packed up my books.

"Also, can I live in your dorm? THe professors kicked me out of my 'rabbit hole' and told me to find "proper" living quarters."

I groaned and reluctantly nodded. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Just tell the poor kid to live in the forest? I waved goodbye to the other two and they went their separate ways. Ravio and I walked to the cafe.

"So what do you think Sonata's twin is going to be like?" He asked.

"Uhh, I don't know. Probably the complete opposite of Sonata."

"True, true. That's a possibility. Though, no matter what she's like, I already ship you two!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you heard me. #Faven!"

"SHUT UP!"

 **THE END**

Thank you to everyone for their continued support on this book/fanfiction. I wouldn't have been able to complete some parts without my friends(and multiple fandoms I'm in). Be sure to keep and eye for book 2!


End file.
